<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A light in the darkness by Crisis_aversion</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26199697">A light in the darkness</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crisis_aversion/pseuds/Crisis_aversion'>Crisis_aversion</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Prime</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Honestly that needs to be a tag, Other, Spy!Starscream, Tags/relationships to be added as they appear, cyberwolves, dark themes, per usual</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 07:14:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,811</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26199697</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crisis_aversion/pseuds/Crisis_aversion</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone knew Megatron was a Cyberwolf. Not as many knew Optimus Prime was one as well, and even less knew he had a mate.<br/>That mate is also a spy.<br/>And that spy just happens to be who Megatron wants as his mate.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Megatron/Starscream, Optimus Prime/Starscream</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>65</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. He wants ME?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Taking into account that my favorite things to write FanFiction about are supernatural themes, Transformers ships, and defecting/undercover characters, this was bound to pop into my head eventually.<br/>Honestly not the first time I've tried writing a fic like this, the last one just wasn't Cyberwolves (and is currently still in progress after over a year) XD.</p>
    </blockquote><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Accidentally messed up the story trying to edit the next chapter lol<br/>Reposting because of that</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Miko had been the only one to see Optimus Prime slip from the room, finger pressed to his audial, taking a comm. call. Thus she had been the only one to follow, curious who he was talking to be needed to be so discreet about.</p><p>She could only hear his side of the conversation, but her suspicions were already raised. "They found out? ...Where are you; are you safe? ...He wants <em>what?</em> ...Get out of there. ...No. ...As your Alpha I <em>order </em>you to get <em>out of there</em>." There was a pause before he growled slightly. "I sent you the coordinates, <em>meet me there at midnight.</em> ...I'll see you there. ...<em>I'd</em> <em>better see you there</em>. ...I love you too." He turned around, and started back toward the control room.</p><p>"Can I come with?" Miko asked instinctively.</p><p>Optimus froze and looked down at her.</p><p>"I heard the entire conversation. Who were you talking to, and what kind of 'Alpha' are you talking about?"</p><p>Optimus glanced from her, to the door, and back again. He took a deep intake before locking the door and crouching to her level. </p><p>Miko eyed him suspiciously, but settled down in the floor, preparing for a long story.</p><p>"Has Bulkhead ever told you about Cyberwolves?"</p><p>Miko hummed in thought. "Can't say he has, but I'm assuming that's like Earth werewolves right?"</p><p>Optimus paused to identify the term. "Yes, I suppose so."</p><p>"Awesome!"</p><p>Optimus raised an optic ridge at her enthusiasm. "...Normally when I tell bots about this they're scared."</p><p>"Eh," was all Miko said. </p><p>"Most Cybertronians know <em>Megatron </em>is one. An Alpha, in fact. But only a few know <em>I </em>am an Alpha Cyberwolf as well."</p><p>Miko's eyes widened, and she gave a squeak of excitement. "Really? Can you transform at will, or do you have to wait till a full moon like a werewolf? Are you in control of your wolf form? Does this make you a triple changer? Bulkhead told me about those, they sound awesome..."</p><p>Optimus shifted into wolf form, silencing her endless stream of questions. </p><p>"Woah," Miko gasped, slowly reaching a hand out toward him. He lowered his head, letting her touch his muzzle. "So, can I come with? I'm assuming whoever it was you were talking to was part of your pack, right?" </p><p>Optimus sighed and nodded. "Alright, you can come, but you can't tell <em>anyone</em> except Ratchet about this, deal?"</p><p>Miko's head bobbed furiously in a nod. "Deal!"</p>
<hr/><p>Optimus stepped through the Ground Brudge, Miko perched happily on his shoulder. "He'd better be here," Optimus growled.</p><p>"What kinda wolf doesn't obey his Alpha?"</p><p>Optimus glanced down at her out of the corner of his optic. "He is... extremely stubborn."</p><p>"Who <em>is </em>he anyway? Someone I've met? Why has he never been on base?"</p><p>"He's my mate," Optimus answered simply. "He's been working undercover the entirety of the war."</p><p>"A spy? Even better! Spy wolf!" Miko tilted her head, grinning. "But if <em>he </em>is your <em>mate, </em>doesn't that make you gay?" </p><p>"Cybertronians do not have. .. genders... like humans do. We merely have borrowed the use of your pronouns for ease of communication."</p><p>"Ohhh, that makes sense. Kinda. No, actually it doesn't."</p><p>"It's a matter of biology." Optimus shrugged slightly, just enough for her to feel the motion. "Ask Ratchet sometime if you want to know."</p><p>Jet engines screamed overhead, and a streak of silver shone through the tree branches above, reflecting the dim moonlight on the waiting figures.</p><p>"A seeker? Coool," Miko squeaked.</p><p>The jet transformed and flipped into a crouched landing in front of them, helm tilting up to reveal a lopsided grin on the mech's faceplate. "You wanted me, sir?"</p><p>"Starscream?!" Miko shrieked.</p><p>Both bots flinched at the volume.</p><p>"You brought a human with you?" Starscream hissed, trying to shush Miko. She refused to heed his frantic motioning.</p><p>"She overheard our conversation." Optimus gently pressed a finger to Miko's face, silencing her. "Please, Miko, be quiet. We don't know if any Decepticons followed Starscream."</p><p>"So you've been blackmailed by a human," Starscream deadpanned. "How far you've come, oh mighty Alpha."</p><p>Optimus huffed a laugh, then pulled Starscream closer and pressed a kiss to the top of his helm. "It's been too long since we've met off the battlefield, my dear seeker." </p><p>"Indeed."</p><p>"How do we know we can trust him," Miko growled, free of Optimus' finger but heeding his warning.</p><p>"We've been conjunxes since millennia before the war, if I can't trust him I do not know who I can," Optimus stated.</p><p>"Huh?" Miko blinked. "What's a 'conjunx'?"</p><p>"It means we're married, in human terms," Starscream clarified.</p><p>Miko blinked, then started laughing. </p><p>The two bots stared at her in confusion.</p><p>"If the only other 'Bots could see this; they'd be so annoyed!"</p><p>"...I suppose you are correct," Optimus admitted. "But I will have to find a way to convince them, as I cannot allow Star' to return to the Decepticons."</p><p>Miko tilted her head slightly. "Why? What happened?"</p><p>"He has been discovered."</p>
<hr/><p>
  <strong> <em>Flashback</em> </strong>
</p><p><em>"The time has come for me to choose a mate," Megatron announced to the line of Decepticons gathered at the far end of the control room. T</em><em>here were scattered reactions, mostly from the Vehicons huddled at the edges of the room. "Silence!" The room fell quiet, save for the loud </em>clank<em>ing of the warlord's feet against the metal catwalk as he strode to his soldiers, eyeing each mech over as he strolled past. Eventually he came to a stop a ways from them, a predatory grin spreading across his countenance, sending a chill down Starscream's spine. "Starscream, would you come?" he said as if the seeker had a choice in the matter. He shifted down into his wolf form, dull purple lights reflecting off the silver armour, accenting every curve and razor sharp edge.</em></p><p>
  <em>Starscream's frame felt stiff and heavy, like someone had frozen him, but was regardless still moving. His processor whirled with a million outcomes, none of them good, and he realized a little too late he was doomed. He was faceplate to faceplate with Megatron before he registered taking a single step, and his crimson optics widened further as he stared into Megatron's narrow ones. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"You will have the honour of being my mate," Megatron purred, voice taking on a new layer of growl in wolf form. Starscream couldn't help the surprised squeak that escaped him as Megatron's jaw latched onto his arm.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Starscream shifted easily down into wolf form in a single fluid motion, and Megatron's optics narrowed. </em>
</p><p><em>"You're already a Cyberwolf?" Megatron growled, shoving his helm into Starscream's with a clang, blazing red optics locking with terrified crimson. "</em>Who's your Alpha<em>?</em><em>"</em></p><p>
  <em>Starscream intook sharply, scurrying backwards. Megatron followed, stride much more graceful than the seeker's. Starscream squeaked as his back hit the wall.</em>
</p><p><em>"</em>Who. Is. Your. <strong>Alpha?!" </strong><em>Megatron's helm swiveled around the room, eyeing the gathered mecha suspiciously. "One of you?" He slowly sauntered to the line, sniffing each, eventually shaking his head. Starscream remained frozen in fear against the wall. "No, none of you have the right smell..." He turned and loped to Starscream, shifting back to bot form and wrapping a hand around the smaller mech's neck.</em></p><p>
  <em>Starscream squawked as he was lifted from the ground, kicking and writhing futilely.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"An Autobot, perhaps? Are you a traitor, Starscream?" </em>
</p><p>
  <em>The only sound Starscream was able to produce was a strangled hiss, and he shook his head as best he could between the talons digging into his cheekplates.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Or are they a Decepticon who isn't here? Perhaps a bot long dead?" He released his grip, sending Starscream sprawling to the ground with a loud crash. "You're confined to quarters until I figure it out. Soundwave, make sure he makes it to his berthroom."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The blue mech nodded in acknowledgement, grabbed Starscream's shoulder, and dragged him out of the room.</em>
</p>
<hr/><p>"Woah," Miko breathed. "But, don't think you just <em>automatically </em>have my trust 'cause of that."</p><p>Starscream  snorted slightly in amusement. "Of course not."</p><p>Optimus gently pulled Starscream forward, the green swirl of a ground bridge appearing ahead of them. "It's not safe here. We will continue this in the base."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. ...But They don't</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ratchet jumped into a battle stance as the Ground Bridge spun to life, his hands transforming to blades. He relaxed when Optimus stepped through, but soon his optics fell on Starscream and he lunged forward, blades raised. </p><p>Optimus raised his hands to stop him, as Starscream ducked behind him. "Ratchet; stand down, he's not a threat!"</p><p>"Not a... Optimus, he's the <em>Decepticon second in command! </em>If <em>he </em>isn't a threat I don't know what is!" Ratchet briefly glanced up at Optimus, and his optics fell on Miko still perched amused on his shoulder. "A-and you brought a human! Great!"</p><p>"Ratchet, I can explain," Optimus responded calmly.</p><p>An uncomfortable silence descended on them, the only sounds in the entire base being the intakes of its occupants. Miko clambered down Optimus' side. "I'll go see if anyone's listening."</p><p>"What does that matter?! The entire base should know about this!"</p><p>"Ratchet, please." Optimus stepped forward and placed a reassuring hand on the smaller mech's shoulder.</p><p>Miko skipped back to them, signalling the coast was clear.</p><p>"You know I'm a Cyberwolf."</p><p>"Yes, but..." Ratchet's optics darted between Starscream and Miko. </p><p>"They know. She overheard a conversation earlier and I had to explain." </p><p>"A conversation with <em>who?</em> We haven't talked about this in ages!"</p><p>Optimus gave a slight nod, and Starscream stepped forward, slipping down into wolf form.</p><p>"Oh. <em><strong>Oh</strong>.</em>"</p><p>"Starscream is a member of my pack. A spy, and very good at it."</p><p>"Then why recall him? Unless..."</p><p>"Megatron found out."</p><p>"He wanted me as his mate," Starscream added quietly, and switched back to bipedal mode. </p><p>"Which revealed you as a Cyberwolf, and <em>not </em>one of <em>his. </em>Understandable<em>. </em>But that doesn't mean I <em>trust </em>you." Ratchet frowned at Optimus. "And I'm not happy you never told me he was a packmember."</p><p>"Are <em>you </em>a packmember? " Miko chimed in. "Optimus never explained how you know..."</p><p>"No. I'm not a Cyberwolf, but as his medic -and oldest friend- I had to know. For medical reasons."</p><p>"Oh. Ok."</p><p>"...That's all?"</p><p>Miko shrugged. "It's a reasonable explanation. And not really <em>that </em>important."</p><p>Arcee wandered in at that point. "What's all the commotion?" Her optics fell in Starscream, and her blades snapped out. "You!" she hissed, lunging.</p><p>Optimus caught her before she could reach them, as Starscream cowered further behind him. "Arcee, calm down; he is on <em>our </em>side!"</p><p>"After everything he's done?!" Arcee struggled in the Prime's grip, still trying to slash at Starscream.</p><p>Bulkhead and Bumblebee emerged from the doorway, weapons raised. </p><p>"Intruder?" Bulkhead asked.</p><p>"Everyone <em>stand down!</em> I can explain," Optimus yelled.</p><p>The crowd of Autobots stilled, looking up at him.</p><p>"Starscream is not a threat. He was a <em>spy,</em> but Megatron uncovered him and I <em>had </em>to recall him."</p><p>"You expect me to believe he was an Autobot this entire time after what he's <em>done </em>to us?" Arcee growled.</p><p>"I know it's hard to accept, but it's the truth."</p><p>"How do you <em>know </em>you can <em>still</em> trust him?!"</p><p>"Because he is also my conjunx."</p><p>The room erupted into chaos.</p><p>"He's <strong><em>what</em></strong>?!"</p><p>Ratchet sputtered unintelligibly behind Arcee's shrieking.</p><p>Miko giggled.</p><p>Starscream peered out from behind Optimus' back. "I know it doesn't change anything, but I'm sorry for it all. I've done so much that I sincerely regret; I wouldn't trust me either."</p><p>Arcee hissed, and slashed at him again, her blade opening a shallow gash across his mouth before he could pull away.</p><p>Starscream pressed a hand to his faceplate and gave a short nod. "I deserved that."</p><p>"More than that, you fragger..."</p><p>"<em>Arcee</em>," Optimus warned, but Starscream hummed in agreement behind him.</p><p>"You're right," Starscream said quietly. "I'm not a good bot, I admit that. I was scared of Megatron, and Soundwave, and," he glanced around the small group of 'Bots, "all of you, and so I didn't stop when I should have; when Megatron was offworld. I recognize that, I'm in the wrong and there's nothing I.could ever do to make up for it. I don't deserve to be-"</p><p>"Starscream, calm down," Optimus said, gently laying a hand on the seeker's shoulder. </p><p>Arcee retracted her blades, and Optimus set her down. She backed up to Bulkhead and Bumblebee. </p><p>"Deep vents, Star'. You're safe here."</p><p>Starscream nodded slightly and took a shaky intake.</p><p>Optimus looked up. "We'll continue this in the morning."</p><p>"The morning?!" Arcee squawked. "We need to finish this <em>now!"</em></p><p>"I'll take Miko home," Bulkhead spoke up, trying to deescalate.</p><p>"Aw, I wanna stay," Miko whined.</p><p>Bulkhead transformed. "Come on, get in. I'm sure 'Bee'll fill us in if we miss anything good."</p><p>Miko sighed. "Fine." She turned and waved as she climbed into his passenger seat. </p><p>Arcee huffed and stormed out of the room. "I'll never trust him," she grumbled.</p><p>Bumblebee stared at Starscream a moment longer before following Arcee from the room.</p><p>Silence reigned again, only Optimus, Ratchet, and Starscream remaining in the room.</p><p>"Why didn't you tell me you were bonded?" Ratchet asked, dangerously quiet.</p><p>"I... don't know," Optimus admitted. "I am sorry for keeping it a secret for so long."</p><p>"Slag right you're sorry! All this time you've been with the second most dangerous Decepticon in existence and I didn't even know; do you <em>realize </em>the danger you've put yourself -pit, the entire Autobot cause- in?!"</p><p>"Starscream would never harm me, Ratchet. Of that I am certain."</p><p>"I'm not just talking about <em>Starscream, </em>Optimus. What if the <em>other </em>Decepticons had found out? DId you ever stop to think what <em>they </em>would have done if they caught you?"</p><p>"We were careful, Ratchet. We've hardly seen each other at all, aside from in battle."</p><p>Ratchet narrowed his optics. "<em>Still..."</em></p><p>"Please, old friend, you don't need to worry any longer. And I truly am sorry we never told you."</p><p>"Scrappit, Optimus, now I'll worry even more; a powerful Decepticon just wandering around the base with no safety measures taken against him..." Ratchet scoffed, stomping out of the room. </p><p>"Good night, Ratchet."</p><p>Ratchet did not respond.</p><p>"...That actually went better than I thought it would," Starscream commented, finally stepping away from Optimus' protection. </p><p>"Did it?"</p><p>"Well, given my history."</p><p>Optimus chuckled and guided him out of the room. "But it's only history, my dear Star'. That life is over."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>*Ahem* actually, Soundwave is the second most powerful Decepticon...</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Megatron</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Sorry for taking so long, but I've been dealing with a lot of slag lately with my friends circle and irl, not to mention I don't really know what the frag I'm doing, but I hope you guys enjoy the update anyway!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The angry visage of Megatron crackled to life on the base's vidscreen, jarring everyone from their tasks. Optimus strode to the console, armour folded tight around his frame. Starscream twitched in the corner, optics darting between the two leaders. </p><p>"What do you want, Megatron?" Optimus bit out.</p><p>Megatron locked optics with Starscream, and a predatory grin spread across his faceplates. "I see you have my fiance," he growled. "I want him back."</p><p>"He is not yours to take."</p><p>"He's not <em>yours either!"</em></p><p>Optimus bristled. </p><p>"Look, <em>Optimus," </em>Megatron spat the name like venom, "I believe I have the right to reclaim the mech who is both <em><strong>my </strong></em><em>second in command <strong>and </strong>fiance!"</em></p><p>"I am not your <em>fiance!" </em>Starscream shrieked from his corner, wings flaring behind him.</p><p>"Oh, you poor, delusional seeker, you <em>will </em>be mine even if I must physically drag you from the smoking remains of the Autobot base you've fled to."</p><p>Optimus' fists shook against his legs. "<em>You can't lay claim to a bot, Megatron. He's denied you, respect that."</em></p><p>Megatron's helm fell back in a burst of maniacal laughter. "Is <em>this truly </em>what it takes to anger you, Prime? My attempt to call back the pathetic seeker who thought he could escape <em>me </em>by running to <em>you?"</em></p><p><em>"</em>It is not <em>your</em> place to call him back."</p><p>Megatron coughed out a final bellow of laughter and turned his optics back down to the screen. "No? Please, do explain why it is not within my power to request the safe return of my own second?"</p><p>Optimus' optics flared, but his jaw remained gritted shut. </p><p>Megatron smirked. "Then I propose a trade. One of yours for one of mine?"</p><p>"Who could you <em>possibly </em>have captured we didn't realize was absent?"</p><p>Megatron stepped out of the camera's view, and the Autobots erupted into harsh whispers. The warlord dragged a small, bright red Cyberwolf into the video by the helm. A single silver horn jutted from the side of his helm, and his shocked cerulean optics locked with Arcee's.</p><p>"Cliffjumper!" Arcee shrieked, darting to the console. "<em>What did you do to him?!"</em></p><p>"He was like this when I returned from space. Since testing my little... discovery apparently failed to offline him I've been trying to train him for a special occasion." Megatron leaned closer to the screen. "Like now."</p><p>Arcee hissed. Starscream stared wide optic'ed at the Cyberwolf in Megatron's grip.</p><p>"What say you; your little warrior for mine?"</p><p>"Of course!" Arcee yelled.</p><p>Optimus choked.</p><p>Starscream fainted.</p><p>Megatron snickered. "You seem a little... conflicted. I'll contact you again tonight for your final decision."</p><p>The screen went black.</p><p>Arcee whirled on Optimus. "You can't seriously be thinking about keeping <em>Starscream </em>over Cliffjumper!"</p><p>Optimus stared blankly at the computer.</p><p>Starscream pulled himself back to his feet with a groan. "No. No, Optimus, you can't!"</p><p>Arcee raised an optic ridge at him.</p><p>Optimus gripped the edge of the desk, leaving shallow grooves under his fingers. "There must be some way to rescue Cliffjumper <em>and </em>keep Starscream away from Megatron..."</p><p>"I'm not worth it," Starscream insisted, stumbling to the console. "I'll be fine, Optimus, I've survived four million years with him already-"</p><p>"Starscream," Optimus interrupted, "<em>no. </em>I can't send you back. There's another way..."</p><p>"You didn't kill him," Arcee breathed. "<em>You told us you killed him!" </em>She jabbed a finger at Starscream, intakes hitching.</p><p>Starscream stepped away from the femme. "I didn't know what happened to him after-"</p><p>"But you didn't kill him."</p><p>"No... I-I thought that would be better than saying he disappeared."</p><p>"You thought... You<em> seriously </em>believed saying he's <em>dead </em>was better than leaving <em>some hope </em>he could be rescued?!"</p><p>Starscream shivered, closing his optics. "I don't know what I believed. I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said-"</p><p>"No. No, you shouldn't have. You shouldn't be <em>here, </em>you shouldn't have talked, <em>and you certainly shouldn't be trusted!"</em></p><p>Optimus gently rested a hand on her shoulder. "Arcee, please. Calm down, we can fix this."</p><p>"Calm down? Optimus, you want me to <em>calm down?! </em>My partner is trapped with the Decepticons and you're over here trying to protect your little traitor!" Arcee stormed out of the room.</p><p>Optimus sighed. </p><p>"You know she's right, Optimus," Starscream said quietly. "There's no compromise. You know which decision is right." He slipped out another door.</p><p>Bulkhead, Bumblebee, and Ratchet exchanged silent glances, and followed Arcee.</p><p>Optimus dropped his helm, grimacing. The thin metal of the desk creaked under his grip.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Special thanks to UltimateGuardian for the suggestion ^^</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. A plan... Sort of</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>...It says plan but I really have none. What else is new?</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Sorry for the late update, I haven't had tablet access for a while. Have a short Valentine's update to make up for it.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"What do you want, Starscream?" Arcee growled at the silver figure behind her, crossing her arms.</p><p>"I have a plan to save Cliffjumper." Starscream hovered in the doorway, watching the smaller femme warily. </p><p>"Oh?" Arcee turned around. "What is it, then?"</p><p>"We do as Megatron says. I'll go back to him and you'll bring Cliffjumper back to base where he belongs."</p><p>"That's it? You're just going back after claiming you're on our side?"</p><p>Starscream sighed, dragging a hand down his faceplates. "<em>It's the only way. </em>Megatron will never let Cliffjumper go unless we follow his rules, otherwise Primus only knows what he'll do."</p><p>"Optimus won't approve."</p><p>"I know. That's why I can't talk to him."</p><p>"You're really going to do this? Trade yourself for a mech you hardly know behind your commanding officer's back?"</p><p>"I need your help to do it, but yes."</p><p>"You don't have some insane plan to trick Megatron and escape with both yourself <em>and </em>Cliffjumper? No scheme to kill him and take over the Decepticons? No turning !e over instead?"</p><p>"<em>No. </em> It's just a simple exchange; you don't have to get hurt."</p><p>"I thought the phrase was 'nobody has to get hurt.'" </p><p>"This is Megatron we're dealing with, someone will always get hurt."</p><p>"Wait. That person is you, isn't it? Your plan is for Megatron to take it out on you instead of us?"</p><p>"There's no time for this, Arcee. Are you in?"</p><p>Arcee frowned, then nodded. "I'm in."</p>
<hr/><p>Dust danced around the two bots as the Ground Bridge closed behind them. "I swear if you pull anything I will kill you, Starscream."</p><p>Starscream opened his mouth to respond, but was interrupted by the roar of a second Ground Bridge. Megatron strode through, dragging Cliffjumper behind him. "Give me my fiance, Pri-" Megatron's optics widened at the sight of Arcee. "You're not who I was expecting, two wheeler."</p><p>Arcee scoffed. "Just give me back my partner, fragger."</p><p>"Hand over the seeker and we'll talk."</p><p>Starscream stepped forward. "We meet in the middle. I'll come to you while Cliffjumper comes to Arcee."</p><p>Megatron growled but shoved Cliffjumper forward. </p><p>Cliffjumper scrambled to Arcee, pausing to glance suspiciously up at Starscream.</p><p>Starscream yelped as Megatron grabbed his arm and pulled him the rest of the way to his side. "You have what you wanted, Megatron. Time to leave."</p><p>"Not just yet, Starscream." Megatron picked Starscream up by his neck. "You still have a lesson to learn for running away like that."</p><p>"Not in front of them. Please," Starscream choked, clawing at Megatron's hand. </p><p>"What are you doing?!" Arcee yelled. Cliffjumper barked.</p><p>"What needs to be done!" Megatron threw Starscream against a boulder, earning a pained gasp from the smaller mech. "You dare run to Prime when you had everything going your way?!"</p><p>"Is <em>this </em>what he does to you?!" Arcee screeched, moving in front of Cliffjumper. </p><p>"Just get out of here!" Starscream batted at them. "I'll be fine."</p><p>Arcee launched herself at Megatron, only to be swatted away like she weighed nothing. Cliffjumper growled and punched onto Megatron's back. </p><p>Megatron hissed and pulled away from Starscream, reaching up and ripping Cliffjumper off. </p><p>Arcee squawked as Cliffjumper was hurled into her, knocking her to the ground again.</p><p>"Just leave!" Starscream screeched as Megatron's claws dug into his chest plate, pulling him to his feet. </p><p>Dust swirled around them as a third Ground Bridge opened and Optimus barreled through and crashed into Megatron.</p><p>"Prime?!" </p><p>"If you <em>ever </em>touch him again I <em>will kill you, </em>Megatron!"</p><p>"You dare try to take my fiance away?!" Megatron roared. "I'll touch him if I want!"</p><p>Optimus punched him in the faceplates. "Starscream is <em>not </em>your fiance, Megatron."</p><p>"Do elaborate why, <em>Optimus."</em></p><p>"Because he's <em>my </em>conjunx."</p><p>"He's... what?" </p><p>Optimus shoved Megatron away, and pulled Starscream and Arcee toward the still open Ground Bridge. </p><p>"What do you mean 'conjunx'?!" Megatron screamed, charging at the Autobots.</p><p>"Retreat!" Optimus yelled. </p><p>And they crashed to the floor of the Autobot base in a flash of green. </p><p>Megatron roared in rage as his sword met nothing but dirt.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>It's... not my best writing. Apologies</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Spy!Starscream needs to be a more common trope XD</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>